1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, computer program product and data processing system for effectuating mobile commerce. More specifically, the disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, computer program product and data processing system for and more specifically to admixing mobile commerce transactions to a single device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, FM radios with stereo audio, and organizers. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
Mobile commerce (m-commerce) is yet another functionality being incorporated into the operations of mobile communication devices. Mobile commerce refers to transactions using a wireless device and data connection that result in the transfer of value in exchange for information, services, or goods. Protocols such as Near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth, radio frequency identification (RFID), personal area network (PAN), as well as Internet capabilities, can enable mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones and PDAs to carry out financial transactions. Mobile commerce, facilitated generally by mobile communication devices, can include services such as banking, payment, and ticketing. Accordingly, mobile communication devices may replace traditional wallets and credit cards. The emerging technology behind m-commerce may transform the mobile communication device into an electronic wallet.
Mobile communication device users can finalize a transaction to pay for items or services when their mobile communication device comes within range of a point-of-sale (POS) terminal. However, prior to finalization of a transaction there may be several manual steps required to be done by the user. For finalization of a transaction, the mobile communication device may communicate with the POS terminal via an RFID reader including an NFC microchip and RFID tag pair. The POS terminal can send an inquiry to the microchip of the device, which can send a serial number and a single-use cryptogram. The POS terminal then can send the two pieces of data to its bank, which can then forward them on to the user's bank for verification and approval. The user's mobile communication device's microchip can emulate an e-wallet, credit card or the like or other type of account the user specifies.